Moon Chosen (Nik and Mari Fanfiction)
by JasmineFlower7
Summary: This is just a quick fan-fiction I wanted to write about Nik and Mari being all lovey dovey because they're just too darn cute!


**Author's Note:** **I know no one is probably going to read this but I just had to get it out of my system. This is the part after Mari heals Nik's blight and caresses his hair as he sleeps. Instead of Mari falling asleep afterward, she continues to explore Nik. The first part in quotations is directly from the book by P.C. Cast. I do not own any of the characters. It's all for fun!**

"Almost without thought, Mari went to Nik. Slowly, Mari reached out until just the tips of her fingers caressed his hair. _Soft-its so soft!"_

Mari continued to watch Nik's sleeping form, unable to let her eyes stray from his beautiful and bright face. Without really thinking she caressed his face gently, grazing her knuckles across the line of his high cheek bones. Curiously, Mari brushed the tips of her fingers delicately across his lips and outlined the shape of them, much like her own. Even in sickness his lips were still soft and pink. They were parted slightly, allowing small wisps of breaths to escape through them. Mari's gaze traveled lazily up from his full lips until she found his moss colored eyes open and watching her knowingly. Embarrassed at having been caught, Mari quickly jerked away from him, a deep flush coloring her cheeks and neck. Startled by her sudden movement, Nik tried to sit up, groaning all the while.

"Don't move." Mari scolded him, immediately kicking back into healer mode. Nik stared at her her incredulously. _She really is something._ He thought, a ghost of a smile tugging slightly at the corners of his lips.

"Mari…" Nik reached his hand towards her, ignoring the pain in his back, and lightly touched her cheek. Mari, without realizing, found herself leaning into his feather light touch. What was this sensation building up inside her? She has never felt this way before, this wonderful feeling...she can't quite place.

"So beautiful…"Nik whispered softly. Neither could recall how, but suddenly their faces were merely inches apart. Their breaths mingled in the air between them. The warmth of the hearth mixed with Nik's body heat, encompassed Mari fully, enveloping her in a mix of serenity and passion that she wasn't quite sure how to control. Achingly slow, Mari closed the remaining distance between them and brushed her lips sweetly against his. The softness of her lips unlocked something within Nik, beckoning him to deepen the kiss further. Nik's moan reverberated in Mari's mouth, sending warm chills down her spine and between her thighs. Mari drank in the taste of him, the taste of sweat and the sun.

The moment shattered as they both heard a gasp come from behind Nik. Sora had a hand over her mouth, a shocked expression written plainly across her pretty features as she witnessed the scene displayed right before her eyes. Again, Mari jumped back, detaching herself from Nik. Mari blushed prettily while Nik silently cursed Sora for her very untimely disruption. Mari saw as Sora's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh, I was gone for two minutes and you guys were already sucking face?" Sora's tone would have sounded mean if she wasn't already grinning at them.

"I knew he had a thing for you." She boasted proudly.

Mari rolled her eyes at the girl as Nik closed his eyes and shook his head, his own cheeks decorated with a fiery red color.

"Goddess Sora, I thought you were going to bed!" Mari exclaimed.

"I was until I remembered I left my covering out here." Sora walked over to Leda's old pallet and picked up her covering.

"Well, I'll just leave you guys to continue to do whatever vile thing you were doing before I interrupted." Sora chuckled to herself as she strolled back into the back room. Both Nik and Mari groaned and looked at each other sheepishly. _This Companion is going to be the death of me._ Thought Mari as she continued to meet his gaze. Surprisingly, she couldn't find it in herself to be worried.

The End


End file.
